Untouched en español
by FansAnikuname
Summary: (Traducción)"Hay algo malo en ti Sebastian?" PWP ¡Ciel mayor!/sebastian uke Original en ingles (Unotuched) hecho por The Desilucional Hero


**Parejas:** Ciel/sebastian

**Advertencias:** Hombre por hombre, màs viejo ciel Tizón, sorpresa advertida (¿?)

Algo de OC en personajes

Lemon explicito en todo el texto (de hecho hay más que historia)

**Resumen: **"¿Hay algo malo en ti sebastian? básicamente PWP

**Notas de autor:** Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a _Yana Toboso _

Este fic tampoco es mío, es propiedad del **The Delusional Hero**, yo solo me limite a traducirlo al español

* * *

**Untouched.**

Hace apenas un par de días, Ciel había dejado de pensar que su mayordomo era perfecto, parecía que su mayordomo de repente se había puesto enfermo o algo así. ¿Podría ser incluso que los demonios enfermaban o algo así? ¿Había tocado el agua bendita o algo como eso? ¿Había una tal cosa como enfermedad que podía atacar a los demonios? Sebastián tenía un cuerpo humano de todos modos, si él sigue a su sentido común que le decía que, de hecho podría ser una grave enfermedad….Una enfermedad que se llama los celos.

Era por lo general frío, casi de noche, pero no por eso menos suave demonio se había metido en una pelea verbal con Elizabeth, su prometida, una lucha que sabía podría haber terminado despidiendo al mayordomo si se tratara de una situación normal, sin embargo, en realidad tenía que hablar con él acerca de este evento. Sebastián había se ido tan pronto la joven empezó a tirarle cosas a él; él sabía que podría empeorar, el demonio se indignó por la chica, por lo que decidió irse hasta que se calmó, hasta que Elizabeth se calmó.

El foco principal de una….este _diálogo_ había sido Ciel y el tiempo que se supone de estar con su pronto esposa frente al tiempo que en realidad pasó al lado de Sebastián, En una instancia común Sebastián hubiera dicho algo con cierta cantidad de insinuaciones sobre el asunto y él Té habría dado una de sus marcas de sonrisa a la joven; pero esta vez, él pisó fuera de lugar. Últimamente Sebastián trataba de permanecer un par de minutos más tiempo en su dormitorio después de traer su ropa de dormir, y podría se veía un poco decepcionado cuando Ciel lo despachaba con un movimiento de mano y/o una mirada de muerte. El mayordomo había sido especialmente dominante de su persona en el último mes.

Por no mencionar el hecho de que había estado insinuando cosas, demasiado…cosas tortuosas.

Ciel de veinte años encontraba esta como no engañosa, había conocido al demonio dese hace diez años y nunca había actuado de esa manera hacia cualquier otra persona, en realidad no sabía que pensar. Quizás Sebastián estaba enfermo, tal vez demasiado tiempo en la tierra le había hecho mal, tal vez él tenía que volver al infierno por un par de semanas.

Le había dicho a Sebastián el reunirse con él en su casa en Londres desde que Elizabeth se estaba quedando en la casa por un par de meses y ella no podía soportar verlo. Él estaba allí, sentado a la espera de que el demonio apareciera cuando, de pronto, sintió una mano en su hombro, la mano de Sebastián estaba ardiendo de caliente y fue entonces cuando la teoría de que demonio estaba enfermo tomo fuerza. Se volvió a verlo, y notó que los ojos que brillan intensamente con las pupilas hundidas y los caninos ligeramente alargados. Sebastián estaba jadeando como si hubiera corrido millas y millas de distancia. Ciel arqueo una ceja mirando incrédulo a su mayordomo, el contrato de su ojo estaba débilmente brillante.

"¿Hay algo malo con usted, Sebastián?"

El vio al hombre temblando mientras quitaba su mano de su hombro. Sus ojos recorrieron todo ese cuerpo, todavía estaba bien vestido con su habitual traje de mayordomo, un par de botones de la camisa estaba desechos y su palo parecía más desaliñado, pero además de eso era más o menos normal, descartando los ojos brillantes y los colmillos…

"Necesito _un favor_, Maestro"

Sebastián finalmente dijo con el ceño fruncido y de rodillas, ahora delante de su amo; Ciel estaba confundido por la forma en que Sebastián habló con los dientes apretados, y la confianza repentina, el repentino contacto entre la mano del demonio y su rodilla vestida sólo era…enloquecedor. Una de sus manos llego a golpear a Sebastián, allí mismo en la mejilla; el rostro del hombre apenas se mueve de su posición inicial, la mano de Ciel ahora estaba dolorosamente palpitante. ¿Qué estaba pasando? El cuerpo masculino estaba entonces sobre su propio cuerpo, a horcajadas sobre él.

"Explica esto inmediatamente, Sebastián"

""Tengo que hacer algo; por favor... me duele si no hago..."

Ciel sintió como el hombre separó las piernas y se froto su vestimenta y _muy_ duro miembro contra su pierna, los colmillos amenazaban su cuello, podía sentir un cosquilleo suave los labios entreabiertos exponían y pellizcaban la piel. Él no trato de hacer retroceder más, tal vez si dejaba hacer lo que necesitaba entonces Sebastián volvería a la normalidad. Los movimientos eran rápidos e irregulares, los suspiros que llegaron a sus oídos sólo sirvieron para hacer que su pene flácido viniera a la viada poco a poco. Ciel nunca había pensado que un hombre podría provocar a él de esa manera; él todavía trataba de mantener la cabeza fría porque era un hombre ocupado, él tenía un compromiso y no podía romperlo, incluso había tenido relaciones sexuales con su novia, y su tía moriría si ella lo sabía. Esto era sin embargo totalmente diferente.

Una serie de suspiros inestables escapo de los labios de más viejo mientras sentía la liberación a través de la tela de los pantalones ahora en ruinas, todo mojado y pegajoso, sucio como la respiración del otro. Sebastián le susurró algo al oído, algo que no vio venir.

"Más…necesito más…"

"¿Qué carajo es tu problema?"

"Es…cada quinientos años más o menos que los demonios tiene su época de celo…y me _duele_ si no lo hago"

Ciel sonrió y observó como el hombre se echó atrás, sentado sobre sus muslos. Sus ojos seguían brillando ferozmente y su respiración irregular.

"Tienes suerte, Sebastián, porque tengo una buena cantidad de tensión sexual congregados. Usted ve, Elizabeth no está siempre en el estado de ánimo y estoy frustrado por ella, pero _ella es una dama. _Ahora a desnudarse"

Sebastián se desnudó, sus uñas como garras rasgaron las piezas una por una, y ahora revelaba su cuerpo de pecado y mostrando poca humillación de su erección, prominente, resbaladiza y enrojecida contra su abdomen. Ciel se rio cuando vio el pie de órganos tan alto, enserio, pobre hombre. Sebastián sometido era algo nuevo, era generalmente tan alto, tan grosero, tan bellamente rodeado de oscuridad. El único sentido de superioridad contra el demonio le hizo tener orgasmos mentales.

"Ven aquí y chupa, _perra_"

Ciel levantó sus caderas desde el sofá que estaba sentado y deslizó sus pantalones y ropa interior hasta medio muslo, dejando al descubierto su pene medio duro. Sebastián inmediatamente obedeció y se arrodilló entre las piernas del joven, su boca tomaba ávidamente el miembro endurecido, su lengua girando alrededor de ella y sus manos en el bajo vientre de la otra, las caderas empujaban de vez en cuando, como tratando de conseguir la mayor fricción posible. Ciel sonrió al ver los labios del mayordomo se cerraban alrededor de su erección completa, la cabeza ahora descansaba en el respaldo del sofá, riendo abiertamente al pensar que nunca había sido tan difícil en toda su vida, podía sentir cada latido de su propio órgano. Sus manos fueron a agarrar fuertemente los mechones negros del demonio, por lo que la cabeza quedó quieta en lugar de subir y bajar con avidez, ahora sus caderas se desprendieron del material blando debajo de ellos para empujar descuidadamente dentro de esa garganta pecaminosa que amordazó al principio, después de indigestión y tarareo con cada embestida.

Los ojos de Sebastián estaban cerrados en la concentración, la piel de un rosa enrojecida, boca abierta para tomar todo lo que tenía para ofrecer; La respiración de Ciel entrecortada por cortos ya que estaba más cerca de su finalización, podía sentir la parte posterior de la garganta, llegando al interior de la boca de Sebastián haciéndole tragar su liberación; las manos del joven suavizaron su control sobre el cabello del demonio y se posó sobre su pecho, para recuperar el aliento después de la grandeza del orgasmo. Había sido tan abrumador que ni se dio cuenta de que el mayordomo había llegado casi en el tiempo de él y había semen que gotea de su miembro y las piernas ya resbaladizas.

Sin embargo Sebastián seguía en Rock duro, la erección crispaba exigiendo atención. Ciel rio complacido cuando Sebastián declaró por más.

"Creo que es mejor si continuamos en mi cama, ¿Está bien con usted, _puta_?"

Sintió un gesto enojado y vio un asentimiento de cabeza, de alguna manera lograron alcanzar la habitación de Ciel, el conde abrió la puerta y se deshizo de su ropa sin cansarse, una vez más el pene flácido le colgaba entre sus piernas. Tomo su lugar de espaldas contra el colchón suave, estirándose un poco antes de invitar a Sebastián pero mirándolo con crueldad.

En ningún momento Sebastián estaba sobre todo su cuerpo, las caderas a través de sus propias y la cresta dura de carne crispaba furiosamente. Ciel sonrió abiertamente y puso su mano mientras que con la otra pellizcó uno de los pezones de color rosa de Sebastián, retorciéndose como pudo, viendo el rostro del otro cambiar a uno de total placer.

"¿Quieres que te de cabeza, perra?

"Haz lo que quieras amo…yo sólo…yo…"

Sebastián se hizo magra en el colchón y separó sus piernas ampliamente dándole el espacio que quería y para que pudiera ver claramente el ano de color rosa suave que también se retorcía por la necesidad. Luego echó un vistazo a la erección de color rosa pálido, que era sólo una pulgada más o menos larga que la suya, la cabeza de seta de un rosa más oscuro, todo babosos de semen, su mano tomó el eje mientas él suavemente frotó la punta por toda la boca y lamió el restante procede, que no sabía nada malo, que era solo un sabor diferente. Nunca pensó que iba hacer esto a un hombre pero era _tan_ excitante tener el control sobre el otro ser estoico que no le importaba demasiado.

Sebastián gimió y se agarró a las sabanas hasta romperlas en pedazos inconscientemente cuando la lengua blanda atropelló a la cabeza caliente, las burlas de su ranura, la degustación de los restos de los orgasmos anteriores. Su voz fue una octava más baja cuando se burlaba de su longitud, los dedos tocaron por todas partes, sintiendo las venas azules pulsantes que estaban inhumanamente llenas de sangre; él no pudo evitar gemir cuando el índice y el pulgar hicieron un anillo alrededor de la base de su pene y que el musculo rosa vino a chasquear sobre la punta del hongo. Él gemía como una bestia, su labio inferior sangraba de la esquina debido a la fuerza aplicada con sus caninos, tratando de soportar el dolor de la culminación negada.

Ciel detuvo las burlas y se guía tanto como él podrías mantener en su boca, su propio eje estaba lleno de sangre una vez más, mientras acariciaba con una mano, la otra acariciaba la mitad inferior dela erección del demonio, tomó cerca de un minuto y cuando retrocedió semen comenzada desbordando todo el miembro, rociando en pecho de Sebastián también.

"¿Aún quieres más?"

"¡Necesito más... más!"

Sebastián brutalmente había cambiado posiciones así Ciel estaba otra vez sobre su espalda mientras él se coloca sin mucho cuidado sobre la rigidez y que sostenía en una mano mientras él mismo había empalada en un movimiento lento, totalmente sentado con la polla profundo dentro. Su maestro se coloreo y gimió maldiciones a él, que sólo lo volvió aún más.

"Tu agujero está tan jodidamente hambriento Sebastian, me comió totalmente"

Sebastian rodó sus caderas suavemente; burlonamente mientras aprieta sus músculos haciendo el joven gritar ante la sensación tan impresionante, el demonio sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso por primera vez en su vida y en la sesión. Los labios y leguas lucharon por el dominio, la lengua de Ciel fue encontrando su camino en boca del más viejo; manos se aferraron a las caderas delgadas, fuertes, esperando que se mueva.

Y el mayordomo lo hizo, levantando sus caderas hasta que solamente la cabeza estaba adentro y entonces se sienta ferozmente en el órgano tomarlo tan profundo como podría ir con su longitud. Se estableció un ritmo rápido desde el principio. Ciel pensó que se iba a morir por el gran placer que sentía, durante el tiempo que había tenido sexo con su novia había sido que nada en comparación con el placer prohibido que el cuerpo de un hombre podría proporcionarle, ese anillo apretando de carne apretando por alrededor de su excitación, ese rendimiento y chisporrotea dentro. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un fuerte grito y las garras de Sebastián, se fueron formando hematomas suavemente en su abdomen, las caderas ahora fueron a conocer con empujes a las ajenas a ellas.

"Ah... ¡Ah, sí amo! Me gusta... Oh Sí, sí... "

Sebastián estaba murmurando incoherencias y palabras que no eran ingles a ciencia cierta, Latín tal vez. El sonido de cloque de carne contra carne era algo que conducía al joven Conde hacia su orgasmo, gruñendo nombre el Sebastián, que hizo al mayordomo permanecer inmóvil cuando lo ocupó hasta el borde con su semilla. El demonio parecía disfrutar esto demasiado desde que llegó, tan pronto como estaba completamente lleno, dejándolo sordo con sus gritos. Aún sentado en las caderas de su maestro su agujero se apoderó de la mitad polla dura dentro de él, volviendo duro otra vez.

"Necesito más, amo, me encanta tenerte dentro de mí eres tan _grande y duro_..."

Ciel sonrió ante la manera sucia de hablar de Sebastian que lo fue despertando lo nuevo, en ningún momento el demonio lo dejaba pues lo montaba nuevamente, el semen empapaba aún más a las sábanas. El joven sonrió con su idea de placer.

"Sebastián, colócate a gatas, ahora..."

El mayordomo obedeció rápidamente, el Conde se colocó detrás del cuerpo de su sirviente, echando un vistazo al hoyo abusado rosa, parecía muy tentadora con su semilla corriente por abajo, lo sondeó con su dedo medio y Sebastian se mostró insatisfecho con tan sólo un dedo, otro dedo se hizo en interior apuntando hacia su vientre, sólo unos centímetros de su ano y una sensación de calor blanco hizo el grito más viejo y delgado en el toque.

"Así que lo de la próstata no es una falsedad después de todo"

Dijo Ciel mientras inserta un segundo dedo y masajeando el lugar secreto en el pelo del hombre cuervo, le empezó a ordeñar, haciéndole expulsar más de su sensual semen sobre las la colcha, los gritos dejaron a su garganta algo cruda. Saco los dedos y la punta de su erección estimuló el agujero aún apretado.

"Lo Dime que es lo quieres, Sebastian. Te doy el libre derecho para hablar"

"Quiero tu polla muy profundo dentro de mí, amo, no puedo soportar esto y es _muy caliente_..."

"Buen chico"

El Conde dio un empuje fuerte en el ángulo correcto para masajear la próstata en cada movimiento de cepillado, gritos y quejidos, agotadas la respiración la sala se llenaban. Ciel intentó su mejor para complacer al pobre demonio que estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de su temporada de apareamiento.

"Más duro... más rápido"

Sebastian estaba rogando y el joven montó él tan fuerte y rápido como pudo. Una de sus manos alrededor de la otra erección, bombeándola a tiempo con sus empujes, su propio órgano fue recibida firmemente por calor del demonio.

Lo hicieron durante toda la noche hasta que los primeros rayos de sol acarician su mancha de pieles con semen y sudor. La cara Sebastian estaba sonrojada en rojo, su rostro en la almohada y sus manos agarrando las sabanas cuando Ciel celebró sus anchas piernas separadas y algunas lamidas antes de derramar su semilla en su agujero ahora rojizo, su lengua lo estaba follando duro, moviéndose dentro de él, una mano pasando sobre la cabeza rosada de su erección, provocando la cupiste de Sebastian quien se vino por última vez y se desmayó allí mismo; Ciel sonrió mientras lame sus labios dejándolos limpios y descansando en la cama con el cuerpo de Sebastian a su lado, notando que él demonio había recuperado todas sus características humanas.

Minutos más tarde cuando intentaba dormir oyó un susurro abandonar los otros labios sonrientes.

"Gracias"

* * *

"Buenas tardes, maestro"

Ciel abrió los ojos para encontrarse a sí mismo descansando sobre sábanas limpias; Sebastián estaba vestido con parte de su ropa, el conde no le importó, estaba bien después de haber sido rasgado su traje de mayordomo en pedazos. Se sirvió té y se sentó en la cama.

Sebastian parecía completamente normal, sin garras, sin colmillos y sin los ojos relucientes.

"Gracias a maestro por tanto. Agradezco enormemente lo que hiciste para mí anoche"

Su mayordomo sonrió y se sentó en la cama junto a un Conde desnudo que notó la suavidad de su piel y la felicidad en los ojos de Sebastián. Su mano inquisitivamente alcanzo la mejilla pálida y una mano ligeramente más grande tomo su rostro.

"Te amo, Maestro, es por eso por lo qué fuiste el único que podría ayudarme, lo siento si he sido un problema en el último mes, pero fue debido a todo el dolor estaba sosteniendo"

"Fue una…_increíble_ experiencia, así que debo de darte las gracias"

Ciel se sentía incómodo con la situación, que ahora era compañero de Sebastian pero también tiene su compromiso con Elizabeth. Ahora sí pudiera elegir, elegiría a Sebastian... siempre fue muy amable con él. Pero eso no sería admitir que amaba su demonio; más bien, es que prefiere tratarlo mal.

Sebastian le dio un beso suave en los labios y preparó el baño. No quería admitir que además de jugar este papel principal de maestro molesto que realmente amara su mayordomo. Pero hay una mujer y un compromiso por en medio, estaba confundido con respecto a Elizabeth, porque él realmente ya no la amaba, al menos como mujer.

* * *

**Epílogo:**

Sebastian estaba sirviendo el té de la tarde a su amo, nunca habían discutido el tema, ahora estaban un mes antes de la boda de Ciel y tenían bastantes cosas que preparar. Su mayordomo había sido extraño para los últimos dos meses después de su encuentro extraño, el significado era totalmente _patético_.

"Aquí está su té, Maes-"

Sebastian tapo su boca y corrió hacia el baño; Ciel dejó las piezas rotas de uno de sus favoritas tazas en el piso para ir a asegurarse de que el demonio estaba bien. Asquerosamente escuchó al otro tiro arriba y lo tiene un poco preocupado, cuando el sirviente salió después de lavarse la boca se veía terriblemente pálido y Ciel fue considerando lo justo.

"Maestro, hay algo que no puedo seguir escondiendo"

Ciel temieron lo peor cuando él vio a Sebastian sonriendo perversamente todavía agotado y poniendo una mano sobre su vientre. No podía ser, ¿verdad?

"Estoy embarazado de tres meses Ciel"

Fue todo muy extraño, tanto que quedó boquiabierto cuando escuchó su nombre en esa voz masculina, demostrando su alegría, y después de que el joven Conde procesará estas palabras su mundo sólo se puso negro cuando se desmayó en los brazos de Sebastian.

**FIN** (supongo)

* * *

Es mi primera traduccion y espero haberlo hecho bien, también no hay que olvidar que no me pertenece y darle todo el credito al autor The Delusional Hero por crear esta tan bizarra ¿Historia?, pero no le pedi permiso para traducirla XD así que denle popularidad a el y no amí para que no me demande. Okey


End file.
